


Is it a date tho?

by Basicalllybarbie



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basicalllybarbie/pseuds/Basicalllybarbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>college au thranduil asks bard out to go and see a movie and all the time bard is not sure if this is actually a date or if thran is just being friendly and he acts all uptight and shy until finally during the movie thran puts his hands on bard’s knee and bard is like oh thank god this is what i wanted it to be good</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it a date tho?

Bard was specifically designed to worry and fret about everything of that he was sure. He was supposed to be getting ready to go to the movies with Thranduil, but as yet he remained sitting on the floor in front of the wardrobe. He had no idea what to wear because he had no idea what tonight was.  
"Is it a date? Or is he just being friendly?" Was playing over and over in Bards mind. He had met Thranduil at college the previous semester and despite everyone's predisposition about him being a stuck up rich kid he was actually a really nice guy. Bard had of course been hopelessly smitten with him for weeks now and had tried and failed several times to ask Thranduil to do something outside of class. Thranduil had of course causally asked Bard if he wanted to go see a film with him and Bard had smiled and said yes without any hesitation, only to worry he seemed to eager. The problem was that while he thought that Thranduil flirted with him sometimes he wasn't sure, for Bard being Bard was always questioning everything. He heard a knock at the front door which pulled him from his thoughts and balked when he saw what the time was.  
"Oh ah come in Thran I won't be just a sec" he yelled out in a flustered tone. He launched to his feet and grabbed the first pair of jeans he could find and a plaid button down from his wardrobe and threw them on haphazardly. He was just doing up the last few buttons on his shirt when Thran opened the door to his room and came to sit on his bed.

"What is this?" He said in an incredulous tone seeming to make himself at home in Bards bedroom. A thought that had butterflies going crazy in his stomach.  
"Bard the never been late in his life is running late?" He said with a laugh causing a small eye roll from Bard.  
"Sorry I got caught up in my thoughts let me pull on my boots and we can go" he said with a smile and of course a blush sitting down beside him on the bed. He quickly pulled his boots on and listened to Thranduil who was telling him about the movie they were going to see for the thousandth time. Once finally dressed the pair stood and headed out to Thrans car and off to the cinema the conversation falling in to the easy kind Bard was used to.

They arrived at the cinema and waited in line for tickets both whinging about the latest assessment they had due. When they reached the counter Thran insisted on paying for it as payback for the help Bard had given him on their last assignment. Bard argued at first but quickly have in as Thranduil started ordering his long list of cinema snacks. When he turned to Bard and asked what he was having he openly gaped at the small request of a coke.  
"How will you ever survive it's like a three hour movie?!"  
"I'm sure if I get desperate I can have some of yours?" Bard said with a laugh  
"If you think I'm sharing you are so wrong" Thran said with a playful scowl. After collecting all of Thranduils food and their tickets they headed on in to the cinema and got settled. 

The lights began to dim and Bard noticed that they were seemingly alone in the cinema. His thoughts trailed off and a blush crept over his cheeks eliciting a curious look from Thranduil which he ignored. Thranduil set about making himself comfortable once the cinema was dark and stretched out onto the empty seat on his other side. Bard settled for popping his boots up on the seat in front of him and put his arms at his side after knocking into Thrans on the arm rest. Bard and Thranduil sat and watched the movie several times having the awkward arm rest struggle before Bard settled to putting his hands in his own lap. 

Thranduil had been talking about this movie for months and had been almost intolerable with his movie babble, but bard had loved seeing him passionate about something. Bard on the other hard had little interest in the movie and once the lights were down he was paying more attention to his company than the screen. Bard still had no idea if this was just a friendly thing or if it was in fact a date. He was shocked that Thran had paid for both their tickets and snacks. That seemed like a date thing to Bard but on the other hand he figured he was probably just being nice. Bard tried several times to pay attention to the movie but his gaze continued to sneak over to Thranduil who had already finished all of his snacks. He smothered a laugh at the discovery and pretended to be watching the movie when Thranduil slid a curious glance his way. Bard attempted once more to focus on the movie

Thranduil had been hoping Bard would make a move on him for weeks but his nervous nature seemed to overwhelm him every time leading to Thranduil being the one to ask him out. Bard however seemed very tense but was covering it with his usual friendly casual behaviours. Thranduil had chosen this particular movie knowing that the cinema would be either empty or scarcely filled hoping that Bard might make a move. Normally he would never have been the one to initiate contact with someone people normally fell over themselves to go out with him but Bard was different. Thranduil suddenly worried that perhaps Bard wasn't interested in him and that the nervousness might just be because of his reputation. Thran decided that Bard needed a bigger hint that this was a date and leaned in and put his hand on his thigh  
"Why are you so nervous being alone with me in the dark? " he purred  
"Scared I'm going to bite?" He continued grazing his teeth along Bards neck sending a shiver rippling down his spine. Bard sighed loudly  
"So this is a date then?" He said tentatively  
Thranduil nodded and moved the arm rest between them back between their chairs. Bard grabbed Thrans chin and presses a soft kiss to his lips groaning against them.  
"I have had the biggest crush on you for so long and I didn't know if you liked me back so I never did anything. And then you asked me to the movies and I wasn't sure if it was as friends or it was a date and that's why I wasn't ready when you got there.." bard gushed but Thranduil took his lips again this time in a passionate hungry kiss. His tongue searching the seem of Bards lips and quickly beingng granted access. The movie forgotten their tongues duelled against each other and Bards fingers caressed Thranduils face while Thrans sank through Bards curls. Thranduil licked at sucked at Bards tongue and climbed over him so he was now straddling his lap to deepen the kiss. As far as bard was concerned this was better than any movie and he returned Thrans kisses and moved his hands to stroke down his back and cup his arse to pull him flush against him.

They were so caught up in each other that they didn't notice the movie end, not when the lights turned back on. An awkward cough from an employee brought them back to reality sending a deep blush over Bards cheeks. Thranduil just smirked and grabbed Bards hand and dragged him from the cinema. Giggling like a bunch if teenage girls they quickly headed back to Thrans car and jumped in.  
"I'm sorry you missed the end of your movie" Bard said softly  
"I'm not!" Thranduil replied "I'm much more interested to the sequel of our story" Thranduil said with a wink. "Speaking of where does our story lead from here, dinner?" Bard nodded a huge smile lighting his face  
"Or we could just go back to mine and order pizza?"


End file.
